1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monofrequency antenna integrated with a coaxial feed cable, particularly to a monofrequency antenna wherein a coaxial feed cable and radiation conductors are integrated in an antenna module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an antenna, the central conductor of a coaxial feed cable is used to transfer signals to a radiation conductor where radiation energy is transmitted and received. Therefore, the connection configuration of a coaxial feed cable and a radiation conductor correlates with signal transmission quality and radiation performance of an antenna.
A coaxial feed cable comprises a coating layer, an outer conductor, an insulating layer and a central conductor in sequence from the surface to the center. The central conductor is connected with a radiation conductor, and the outer conductor is connected with a grounding plane of an antenna system.
Generally, five factors determine the operation performance of an antenna, including resonant frequency, impedance matching, bandwidth, radiation pattern and antenna gain. However, the abovementioned factors are greatly influenced by whether signals are appropriately fed into radiation conductors via the central conductor and outer conductor of a coaxial feed cable and whether the central conductor and outer conductor of a coaxial feed cable are connected with the radiation conductors at the optimized positions of the radiation conduction path.